geekfeminismwikiaorg-20200214-history
Talk:Trigger warning
This seems like a sensible course of action. However, would someone be willing to prepare a gender-neutral version? It's possible for men to be the victim of assault too, sexual or otherwise. Presumably men can also suffer triggering. -- 13:36, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :A gender neutral version of the page about trigger warnings (the page seems fairly neutral already to me), or of the red warning template itself? Thayvian 09:31, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :: I think the Anon user is trying to object that it's "violence against women" in the panel. Personally, since this is a geek feminism wiki I think that the there doens't need to be any sort of modificaiton to the red box. Yes men can be the victim of assault too, but the article will be linking to examples of violence against women. Totally doesn't need to turn into a "what about the menz" issue. Koipond 06:56, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :::Plus the "violence against women" refers only to the act of violence, rather than who might be triggered. Also, in the self-injury support community it is well established that most people who self-injure are female, so a trigger warning aimed at women just makes sense. As Marilee Strong, author of A Bright Red Scream states, she uses female pronouns specifically because "the vast majority of cutters are female, and because females are far more often victims of sexual abuse, a common contributing factor to self-mutilation". --Dragonclaws(talk) 09:50, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Awesome I'd like to just say that I think it's awesome this wiki uses trigger warnings. Most places don't. It's beautiful. Just wanted to say that. --Dragonclaws(talk) 09:50, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Example This is my first time doing anything on a wiki like this, so sorry if this is the wrong place. I just had a thought, perhaps the warnings that a lot of people in Australia place on things that may present the words, name, or images of a deceased person would count as trigger warnings? They're in place because it's taboo for many Indigenous communities here to use any of those things from a person who's died. I think it's actually a really promising kind of thing that, in the majority of cases, the media here is really good about it. : Yes, I think that would be a good example or perhaps analogy to use. I'm not familiar with that tradition, not being from Australia, so feel free to add it to the article yourself. Don't worry about doing it wrong -- if you make a mistake, one of us will clean it up (I certainly don't mind doing that for good-faith edits). Monadic 16:20, May 28, 2012 (UTC) ::: So I've just created an account to edit the article but it says it's locked? I suppose this article is probably quite controversial though, so I can imagine why. Perhaps I shall check back later. Angelbird72 00:54, May 29, 2012 (UTC) ::::Yes, many pages are semi-protected due to recent severe vandalism. Semi-protection means that anonymous editors, and accounts that have been created recently, can't edit it. I believe that once your account is three days old, you will be able to edit this page. Because the talk page received a non-constructive comment very recently, I don't want to lift protection on this one just yet. If you're not able to edit after three days, just leave a comment here letting me know. Thanks. Monadic 00:57, May 29, 2012 (UTC) important related page added. How To Report Incidents Page? I have added a page on this complex topic. Please do add to it. Impertinence's journal is no longer publicly viewable There aren't a lot of sites that have archived impertinence's very informative article, because of robots.txt removed by editor cky (talk) 02:54, September 30, 2014 (UTC) : Thanks for the heads up. Since impertinence has either deleted their very personal blog post or made it friends-only, I respected their wishes by removing the link from the article and removing the archive link from this talk page. I added a different article on trigger warnings and encourage others to add related links. Monadic (talk) 03:01, September 30, 2014 (UTC)